Thermoplastic resin compositions comprising a rubber dispersed in a polyamide resin as a thermoplastic resin have both gas barrier properties and flexibility, and thermoplastic resin compositions comprising as a thermoplastic resin ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH) which is known to have particularly excellent gas barrier properties are useful as, for example, a film member of pneumatic tire such as, for example, an inner liner, in the production of a pneumatic tire and are also useful in the production of a hose. As a method for producing such a thermoplastic resin composition, Patent Literature 1, for example, proposed a method comprising melt-blending a polyamide resin with a compound capable of bonding to an end amino group of the polyamide resin at or above the melting point of the polyamide resin to obtain a modified polyamide resin, and then melt-mixing the resulting modified polyamide resin with a modified rubber and optionally an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, in order to maintain the flowability during melt-kneading and mixing even if a modified rubber is added at a high ratio. Further, Patent Literature 2 proposed a method for producing a thermoplastic resin composition, comprising (I) melt-kneading an acid anhydride-modified or epoxy-modified rubber with an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer resin to prepare a first resin composition in which (A) acid anhydride-modified or epoxy-modified rubber is dispersed in the ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer resin, (II) crosslinking a crosslinkable elastomer while melt-kneading the crosslinkable elastomer with a polyamide resin to prepare a second resin composition in which crosslinked elastomer particles are dispersed in the polyamide resin, and (III) melt-mixing the first resin composition and the second resin composition.